Falsa Traición
by Miikuu
Summary: Te miraba y tú me mirabas. Yo lo negaba tú, lo negabas. Yo lloraba, tú reías. Yo moría, tú no estabas. ¿Final feliz?, no lo creo.


¡Nash!.

No tenía nada que hacer y estoy escriiendo en un crisis de *No-tengo-internet-y-me-aburro*, y obviamente no me iba a poner a hacer mí tarea xD.

Estaba pensando en si hacer un One-shot o subír un capitulo de Fairy Code, pero salí con que tenía ganas de escibir un One-shot xd.

Inspirado en una canción inventada por mí hace unos segundos xD.

(Oh bueno,son partes salteadas de una canción que inventé hace unos segundos xD)__

_**Discliamer: **____Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-Lo siento._

_**.**_

_**.**__  
><em>_  
><em>_** Falsa Traición  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__(Silenciosas miradas,  
>sonrisas con más que amistad,<br>tú lo niegas,  
>yo lo niego)<em>_****_

_Te miraba y tú me mirabas.  
>Ambos eramos torpes y distraidos, pero sabíamos que nos amabamos. Pero eso no nos quitaba lo torpes y timidos.<br>Tú lo negabas miles de veces, decías que no sentías nada por mí, que sólo me considerabas una compañera de trabajo y tú mejor amiga en todo el Gremio, y que no eramos más que eso.  
>Por mi parte, insistia en lo mismo. Sólo amistad, y nada más y nada menos que eso, nunca pasaba de allí, pero nuestros compañeros no eran unos tontos como nosotros, ellos sabían lo que nosotros no sabiamos, o que no queríamos admitir.<em>

_(Pero a pesar de todo,  
>puede que se encuentre una oportunidad,<br>y podamos estar juntos,  
>hasta el fin de los tiempos,<br>ya no hay nada que negar)_

_Pero a pesar de todas nuestras negaciones, nuestros compañeros de Gremio siguieron insistiendo.  
>Y ahora estoy aquí, a tú lado, en mí cama mientras me abrazas, llevamos un año saliendo, y nunca en mi vida pude haber experimentado tal felicidad como está.<br>Puedo asegurar, que si escuchara de nuevo como nos hicimos novios, me podría morir de un infarto de risa, ya que esa tarde, me invitaste a salir como todo un galán, pero a pesar de eso, hacías todo con torpeza, y no cabe decir que los arbustos se podían mover y eran de diferentes tamaños aquél extraño día._

_(Final feliz,  
>todos sueñan con tener algo así,<br>tal como yo fantaseo con él todo el tiempo.  
>Pero claro,<br>el destino tiene algo más preparado para mí)_

_Un día, te acercaste serio y extraño, tus ojos no reflejaban ese encantador brillo de siempre, algo te pasaba.  
>Solamente moviste tus labios para decir unas simples palabras que para mí, fue como si un edificio me hubíera caído encima en aquél momento.<br>No podía creer lo que me dijiste, con un simple *Terminamos*, te levantaste y te fuiste del Gremio acompañado de Happy, quién me miro triste para luego acompañarte fuera.  
>Por supuesto, las lagrimas estuvieron allí, todos me miraron, y cuando vieron que te marchabas supieron que pasaba, pero no fueron detrás de ti para convencerte que te disculparás, sólo se quedaron allí consolando mi dolor.<em>

_(Lagrimas,  
>era lo único que salia de mí,<br>suspiros y sollozos,  
>las acompañaban al recordar aquello)<em>

_Un par de días depués, entraste al Gremio junto con una bella jovencita de cabellos color plateados y ojos color azules que acompañaban bien a su corto cabello, algo tipico en la hermana menor de la demonio Mirajane; Lissana Strauss.  
>En ese momento, todos te miraron con odio queriendo darte la paliza de tú vida, en cambio yo, me levante de mí lugar y camine hacía ustedes, les dí un abrazo y les dí mis buenos deseos, luego salí de allí, seguida por miradas sorprendidas y mis amigas.<br>Sentí como me mirabas con extrañesa e incomodidad, pero no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era que al menos me fuiste fiel._

_(Les deseo lo mejor,  
>les regalo mí bendición,<br>junto con mi corazón destrozado)_

_Los meses pasaban y seguías con ella, mientras que yo sólo esperaba a que no fuera verdad que seguías con ella, pero eso no importaba, ¿O si?.  
>Sabía y tenía claro que tuvieron su pasado y que no podría hacer nada al respecto, habían hecho la promesa de casarse cuando crecieran, y supungo que ya era tiempo.<br>Era algo irónico, no me agradaba la gente que estorbaba en el amor de los demás y ahora era yo quién estorbaba en su amor._

_((Por más duro que fuera,  
>yo ya no existia en este cuento de hadas,<br>lo mejor era depejarte el camino,  
>y morir en el proceso)<em>

_Un día apareciste en mi casa entrando por mí ventana como solías hacerlo, te acercaste a mí, yo sólo trate de sacarte de allí serenamente, no quería que me vieras llorar, no quería que vieras lo débil que era.  
>Pero no cediste avanzaste cada vez más irrumpiste mi espacio y me besaste.<br>Lentamente la noche paso y pase de estar parada a estar bajo de ti gimiendo suavemente con mis mejillas sonrojadas sintiendo tú calidez.  
>Lo habíamos hecho antes, pero ese día sentí que fue algo aún más especial que la primera vez que paso.<em>

_(Un rayo de esperanza,  
>puede ser que sea casi invisible,<br>pero yo lo veo claramente.  
>Puede que sea un trampa,<br>pero por ahora,  
>no me queda de otra)<em>

_Al siguiente día, entre al Gremio con una verdadera sonrisa, ya que las que mostraba antes eran sólo intentos de hacer una verdadera.  
>Tú estabas allí, junto a ella.<br>Sonreí aún más, pase a su lado y tú temblaste, ¿escalofriante, no?.  
>No esperaba que volvieras conmigo, sólo quería disfrutar ese último momento cerca de ti, ya que ahora consideraba la idea de irme del Gremio o mejor aún, de desaparecer del mundo.<em>

_(Mí rayo se apago,  
>tal cual mi esperanza,<br>junto con mí llama)_

_Cada día me sentía aún peor.  
>No, no estab embarazada, usamos protección aquella vez que me visitaste de imporvisto.<br>Sentía esperanza de que fuera mentira de que la amarás a ella, y que siempre me amaste a mí sobre todas las cosas.  
>Pero, ese fuego se apagaba.<em>

_(Lentamente,  
>y en silencio,<br>una llama se apaga,  
>junto con mi vida)<em>

_No podría haber día en que me sintiera tan mal de cómo me siento en este mismo momento.  
>Fingía estar bien, mientras tú estabas allí con ella riendo y susurrando tiernas palabras de amor.<br>Mirajane siempre me preguntaba como me snetía, yo le contestaba que bien.  
>Pero, ¿Qué le diría?, ¿*me estoy múriendo*?), no era una opción.<em>

_(Si muero,  
>quiero que sea en silencio,<br>a solas,  
>y con un vestido de bodas.<br>Tal vez así, comprendas como me sentí)_

_Los días pasaban, casi se cumplía un año desde que me dejaste y comenzaste a salir con ella.  
>No me arrepentía de nada, ni de conocerte, ni de amarte, ni de que me dejarás.<br>Ahora, sólo me queda morir en mi apartamento en soledad, tal como siempre quize desde que enferme.  
>Lentamente empiezo a cerrar mis ojos, y hay una cosa de la que estoy agradecida;<br>Me amaste y me fuíste fiel.  
>Y ahora si, ya no puedo más y cierro mis ojos, era hora.<em>

_(Mucho tiempo resistí,  
>tal vez espere demasiado,<br>no lo sé.  
>Sólo cierro mis ojos,<br>y la llama por fin se apaga)_

_*__**Luce*  
><strong>__Abró suavemente mis ojos, y nos veo a los dos en una cita.  
>Miro atentamente, era un recuerdo.<br>__***¡Vamos, Luce!  
><strong>__Me animabas a que me subíera contigo a una atracción de las del parque de diversiones.  
>Sonreí.<br>Querías subír a ella sólo por que tenía forma de Happy, aún que al final si terminaste mareado al bajar sólo sonreiste y me miraste.  
><em>_***¿Lo ves?, no estuvo tan mal*  
><strong>__Y allí el recuerdo se va y todo vuelve a ser oscuridad total._

_(Recuerdos,  
>Memorias,<br>como los quieras llamar,  
>allí están)<em>

_Miro a todos lados tratando de ver donde me encontraba, pero sólo encontraba recuerdos sobre ti.  
>Cada uno de ellos eran diferentes días en los que eramos novios y nos divertiamos constantemente.<br>Sólo pude morder mi labio inferior tratando de ahogar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, ¿Por qué?, yo quería evitar justamente esto._

_(Aún no era mi tiempo,  
>tenía que esperar,<br>sólo unos años más,  
>y tal vez a si, pudíera descanrsar)<em>

_Abrí mis ojos.  
>Estaba rodeada de mis compañeros de Gremio, muchos llorando y otros con las miradas bajas.<br>En cuanto moví mi dedo todos reaccionaron mirandome asombrados, mientras que yo, sólo me preguntaba que pasaba.  
>Después de que todos se fueran Mirajane me explico que mi corazón se había detenido y que había muerto, eso era lo que quería, sólo me pregunto, ¿por qué?.<em>

_(No lo sé,  
>tal vez nunca lo sabré.<br>Pero lo que si sé,  
>es que no he muerto, sigo aquí)<em>

_Varios días pasaron, y yo me había recuperado, pero eso no me importaba, a pesar de los miles de obsequios y regalias que recibia nada lograba llenar mi vacío.  
>No te había visto, me dijeron que Lissana te había llevado a algun lado por alguna razón, asíq eu todos te estan buscando.<em>

_(Desde que renací,  
>se podría decir,<br>que estoy renovada,  
>con una nueva esperanza)<em>

_Nunca en mi vida pude haberme sentido más feliz.  
>Frente a mí estabas tú llorando disculpandote conmigo por lo que me hiciste mientras estabás bajo el sedante que te había dado Lissana.<br>Yo te repetía mil veces que no importaba, que todo ya estaba resuelto y que nada así volvería a pasar._

_(Nunca podré describir aquel sentimiento,  
>pero lo que si sé,<br>es que estás aquí,  
>junto a mí)<em>

_Miraba con una sonrisa como jugueteaba nuestra hija Nashi con tú cara mientras la pelliscaba y retorcia.  
>Tú sólo sonreías acariciando su pelo rosado mientras hablabas con ella y la hacías reír a carcajadas.<br>Déje de mirarlo un momento y miré al horizonte por la ventana, nunca podre olvidar aquellos días, pero mientras estés conmigo no habrá nada mejor para mí.  
>De repente llegaste detrás de mí y me abrazaste besando mi mejilla yo te sonreí y mire de nuevo donde miraba.<br>*__**Gracias*  
><strong>__Le sonreí al ente que estaba frente a mí;  
>Mí madre.<br>Muerta o no, me había ayudado cuando sufrí aquella tragedía hace años._

_(Con una sonrisa,  
>puedo decir estando segura,<br>de que este final,  
>es mí final feliz)<em>

_**.**_

_**.**_

_  
>¿Qué?, era inevitable.<em>

_No sé como merdas invente esto, pero lo que si sé es que tenía mucha Azúcar en mis venas y que no tener internet me afecta xDD._

_**-(AoA(b**___


End file.
